Embodiments generally relate to road hazard reporting. More particularly, embodiments relate to communication of a road hazard (e.g., generating, collecting, and/or providing road hazard data for an object on a road), which may be used to generate an alert to warn approaching traffic.
A hazard platform may require user input to report a road hazard to other users. For example, the user may be required to launch an application and manually report a hazard, such as an accident, a parked off-road vehicle, and so on. Thus, the hazard platform may cause a dangerous condition and/or create complexity by, for example, diverting a user's attention from the road to input data, requiring the user to stop and input the data, delaying the reporting of the hazard, relying on user credibility, and so on. In addition, the hazard platform may not be capable of reporting data for a moving object causing a road hazard, such as a bicycle.